One shots
by Tyrus2.0
Summary: Elena of Avalor One shots. I take requests.
1. Eleteo Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's day, and Isabelle Castillo Flores was over the moon, barely able to wait for the Valentines exchange, and the plan she had in motion. As a classroom challenge, Senorita Marisol had announced that if you had an older sibling who didn't have a significant, than you had to figure out who they liked, and set them up. Isabelle had the perfect plan. She was going to tell Elena and her crush to meet her on the gazebo at sunset. Isabelle wouldn't show up, and there would be roses, chocolates, and soft, romantic music playing in the background. She would be watching their first kiss through the bushes.

That night, Elena stepped onto the gazebo. Chocolate and roses sat on the little table imbetween the two rocking chairs, and soft music played in the background. "Isabelle?"

"Elena?" a familiar voice asked. "Where's Isabelle?"

Elena felt that something was off. She glanced around, letting her mind absorb all of the facts. It was sunset. It was just him and her on the gazebo. Soft, romantic music was playing in the background. There were chocolates and roses on the table in between the two rocking chairs. It was Valentine's Day. Isabelle had asked them to meet and not showed up.

She doubled over laughing. "Isa's not here because she's trying to set us up!" Elena exclaimed.

His eyes widened. "I guess I should go then," he said, slightly downcast.

Elena shook her head. "No, you can stay. I'm not going to eat all of this chocolate by myself."

"Now that's a surprise," he said.

From her hiding spot in the bushes, Isabelle had to use all her self control not to squeal with joy. She never expected her plan to work so well.

They sat in the chairs, ate the chocolate, laughed and talked long into the night.

"A shooting star!" He cried out. " Make a wish!"

Elena closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could.

"What did you wish for?"

Elena smiled slyly. "This." She leaned over and pressed her lips to Mateo's. He was stunned for just a second, and it was pure magic. Elena's heart swelled with joy as she wondered why she had never done this before. Mateo had always loved her, but this was more than he could have ever dreamed of. Neither of them wanted to this moment to stop.

Isabelle smiled wider than she would have thought possible as she watched her sister kiss Mateo. She had to bite down on her hand to keep herself from crying out with joy and triumph that her plan had worked. She glanced at her watch. They had kissed just in time, too. Valentine's day was 30 seconds away from ending. And Elena and Mateo pulled apart, their faces still incredibly close together, as they both smiled so hard it hurt, Elena whispered "Feliz dia de San Valentin, Mi Amor." And Mateo whispered back, "I love you too."

Translation : Feliz dia de San Valentin, Mi Amor-happy Valentine's day, my love.


	2. Eleteo Angst

It was a normal day in Avalor. Crown Princess Elena Castillo Flores woke up at 7:56 am, rolled over, looked at the clock, and remembered that she had a grand council meeting at 8:00. That was four minutes from now. Elena jumped out of bed desperately, sprinting. Since Elena had no time to fish around for an outfit, she put on the first dress she found. That dress just happened to be a silk, straight cut dress with a ruffley skirt and sleeves and a dark to light blue ombre, starting with a midnight blue, ending with a white that had the faintest hint of blue in it. She didn't have the time to do her hair, so she let it hang in long, loose waves past her waist. Elena grabbed gold heels with multiple criss cross straps that she hopped into while she ran. Down the hall, around the corner, down four levels of spiraling staircases, around three more corners, and through the ornate double doors halfway down the hall.

Her grandparents and Naomi were already seated. But Esteban wasn't. Which wouldn't have been that strange, except that he was NEVER late, and he was always the first one to the meetings.

"Where's Esteban?" asked Louisa. "I thought he was with you."

"No, I thought he was with you," Elena replied, brow furrowing. "I'll go find him," She said to her council.

She walked through the palace, calling her cousin's name. "Esteban?"

"Elena!" She turned to see Private Higgins chasing after her. "Have you seen the Chancellor?"

"You don't know where he is?" Asked Elena. Now she knew that something was wrong. Esteban was almost always being trailed by the redheaded guard. If he had evaded Higgins, something was really wrong.

"No. No one's seen him all morning, princesa," Higgins answered, confused.

"I'll go look for him," she addressed Higgins as she turned and ran.

Elena ran herself ragged running around town as she yelled his name repeatedly. She caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye. She saw a piece of red cloth caught on a tree. Esteban! She crept slowly towards the tree, when she caught a hint of a voice. She would recognize that thick accent anywhere. It was her cousin!

"I refuse to help you. You do not deserve it." Esteban insisted adamantly.

"Oh, but Esteban, you already have," a feminine voice replied. A voice Elena recognized. One that chilled her bones, and made her blood boil. Shuriki's voice.

"What are you…" Esteban began, but Shuriki cut him off.

"When you told Rita Perez about the entrance to the caverna magicai. She is Carla in disguise, and it is all I need to take over Avalor once more."

"Why did you bring me here? To boast?"

"No. For you to die."

"E-" a voice began behind her, hesitated and concerned.

Elena whirled around to face the newcomer. She clapped a hand over his mouth and jerked him down to her level. Mateo. She looked him in the eye and mouthed kill her.

Mateo looked lost. Elena bent down to his ear and whispered so quietly she was not entirely sure that there was a sound. "Mateo. Listen. Shuriki kidnapped Esteban to kill him. He told Rita, who is Carla Delgado is disguise, of the entrance to the caverna magicai. She relayed the information, and Shuriki used it to attempt to take over Avalor. Use your tamborita, Mr. Royal Wizard. I will use my scepter. On three, blaze, and Vetzi."

Mateo looked shocked (and slightly overwhelmed) but he understood. They rose to a crouch, sliding along and in between the dense rows of trees. They could hear the voices, Esteban begging Shuriki to have mercy, and she claiming it was only fair revenge. Then, Mateo flung out his arm, dead stopping Elena. She shifted to the right a little bit, courtesy of Mateo jerking his head to his right. Then she spotted them, Esteban crouched against a tree, hunched back in the mud, his jacket ripped. Shuriki stood over him, a wand pointing at him. Elena took aim with her scepter, Mateo with his tamborita.

One, Elena mouthed. Two. They locked eyes. THREE!

"Blaze," Elena screamed. At the same time, Mateo screamed "Vetzi," and Shurki screamed "Fathissima!" The yellow, green, and gold-with-hints-of-rainbow light collided in midair, and there was a mass explosion that sent all three magic-wielders flying backward.

Mateo landed on his back in the middle of the cobblestone road, leaves and weeds swirling around her and landing under, on, and around him, his tamborita several feet away, but still intact as he grabbed it and brandished it threateningly.

Elena landed next to Mateo, on her rear end, after bouncing several feet from her original landing in the grass by the roadside, her scepter still in her hand and glowing.

Shuriki slammed back into a tree, and her wand snapped from the force. She lay on the ground, in the mud by the roots, as her wand flew into the creek by the roadside where Mateo and Elena sat, sending a jet of water up over the two teenagers as they stood up. They looked at each other before they collided, their lips meeting, his hand in her hair, her hand in his, his arm on her back, her hand on the neck as they kissed, their heads turning, lips moving, the warmth from the kiss a shock, and a dream neither of them had ever dared to make a reality.


	3. Eleteo Alternate Universe

It was the launch of the RMS titanic, the maiden voyage of the unsinkable ship, the world's largest. My favorite person (after my sister and Mateo) Naomi had gotten us all surprise tickets for first class on the Titanic. Mateo, Gabe, Naomi and I stood on the docks, saying goodbye to our families. I hugged Abuela, then Abuelo, and then Isa.

"It'll be you and Mateo on a cruise ship, no adult supervision. I want Mateo to be my brother," she muttered in my ear. I pulled back, and looked at her, stunned by her comment. But before I could respond to her, Esteban came and hugged me. Then, the Titanic's whistle blew. Once. Twice. Three times.

"You need to get going, mija," abuela said to me as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Where?" I asked. Isa's comment had totally thrown me. I shook myself out of that daze, by closing my eyes and shaking my head from side to side. "Oh, yeah, the Titanic. Bye. See you all next week."

I turned and walked up the gangplank to meet Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo by the rail. Mateo. Was my sister right? Did I have romantic feelings for him. I had always thought that we were just best friends. I had never thought… Again, I shook myself out of that daze. I couldn't afford to let anything spoil our trip. I joined my friends by the rail, pulling out the white handkerchief from my pocket to wave at my family as we left the docks.

The next few days were fairly uneventful, and there was little going on. But it was paradise. Gabe and Naomi spent a lot of time alone together, so that meant that Mateo and I did too. It was amazing, but I had a nagging suspicion in my mind. Did I love Mateo? A question that was answered that night when there was a jolt. I jumped out of bed and grabbed a dark green chal that I wrapped around my shoulders.

"Mateo!" I cried as I ran out of my cabin and across the hall to his.

"Elena!" I spun around, and there he was. Mateo De Alva, his gray black and red flannel pajamas clashing with his pink bunny slippers.

I ran and wrapped my arms around him. He was shocked, but flung his arms around me a split second later. "What happened?" I asked him, terrified.

"I don't…" Mateo began as a crew member came running up to us.

"Iceberg! We hit an iceberg! We have to evacuate the ship!" He screamed.

"We have to get out of here," I said urgently to Mateo.

Mateo nodded. "Agreed."

I grabbed his hand, and we ran. We weaved down the decks, through hordes of people, terror coming through us. We finally made it to the boats.

Someone grabbed me, a guy I had never seen before. "Senorita! Come, you need to go!"

"Thank you, senor," I said graciously. I turned and shouted to Mateo "We have a boat!"

"Oh, no senorita," he said. "We are evacuating women and children first," He said.

"Go, Elena," Mateo insisted.

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you, Mateo," I told him firmly.

There was a loud crack as the ship buckled in the middle. The crew member smiled apologetically and lowered the lifeboat. "Elena, you could have been safe! Now you're going to die!"

I frowned slightly, noticing the way his hands were on my shoulders, and my heart began to beat faster. It's fear. I told myself. I smiled slyly. "Maybe not." I stepped back and offered my hand. "On three, we jump," I raised my eyebrows, nodding at my hand. He took a deep breath, and accepted it with a nod. "One. Two." I took a deep breath. This was insane. I dropped his hand. "I can't." Suddenly, the ship suddenly sank more than ten feet.

"No choice." Mateo grabbed my hand. "JUMP!" We pushed off, screaming. Pure terror filled my mind as I wondered how anyone could ever handle being a stunt person. The water sent pins and needles through my body and I cried out with the shock of the water, and so did Mateo.

"E-E-El-Elena, l-l-lo-look," Mateo managed through chattering teeth. "I-i-it-it's a b-b-b-b-bo-bo-boat."

I looked around the water, a large piece of driftwood floated near us, the frozen corpse of a crew member sitting on it, a whistle around their neck. I leaned down to him, and blew into the whistle, the shrill sound piercing the freezing night air. I didn't stop blowing.

"There's someone in the water!" A voice called in the distance. "This way!"

Hours (or minutes) later, the boat arrived, pulling us onboard. I looked into Mateo's eyes, and did something insane. I put my hands in his hair, closed my eyes, and crashed my lips against him. He was only shocked for a second, before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against mine, and my question was answered. The answer was yes. I did love him. I loved him so, so, so much. And my guess was that he did, too.


	4. Eleteo Magic

Are you ready, Chloe?" 27-year old Mateo De Alva asked his 4-year old daughter. The little girl nodded. God, she looked like her mother. He turned to his two year old son. "Julian?" The little boy nodded eagerly. Together, the three of them held onto the breakfast tray. "One..Two… THREE!" At once, they flung open the door and said "Happy Birthday, Mommy," they chimed in unison.

"Oh, thank you," Queen Elena Castillo Alva gushed. "This all looks amazing, you must be Avalor's best cooks." Elena winked at her husband, who winked back. "What are you all standing around for? Let's eat!"

A few minutes later, the four royals of Avalor were sitting on the king and queen's bed, sharing bacon, pancakes, orange juice, and fruit between them, laughing, snuggled up together under the covers.

Elena groaned slightly as she awoke, alone in bed, still aged 17. It had all been a dream. Probably set about 10 years in the future. Oh, well. Time for breakfast.

"Guess what, Elena?" Mateo asked, his eyes eager stars in the night sky.

"Yes, Mateo?" Elena asked, an amused smile playing about her lips. He's so cute when he gets excited. Wait, what?

"Well, Elena, last night I was reading about the Amulet of Avalor, and apparently, if you have an incredibly strong connection to it, and you wish to know your future, then it will show you the snippet of your life that will occur in exactly ten years! Isn't that amazing?" Mateo told her, his voice getting louder as he became more and more animated as the explanation went on.

"Mateo, that is really…" Elena trailed off as something occurred to her. "How?"

"What do you mean, how?" Mateo questioned.

"How does it show you your future?"

"In a dream format."

Crumbs. Why did he have to say that. Anything but that. ANYTHING. "Oh," Elena said weakly. "I have to… um.. Go… um.. Do… uh...i… um…. Something." And with that, Elena ran off, leaving a puzzled Mateo in her wake.

Elena had a plan. A very flawed plan, but a plan. And though she did not know it, Mateo did too.

Mateo's version of events

Elena's version of events

My conversation with Elena had made me realize: she had clearly seen something bad. Life's too short. I had to talk to the girl I loved.

My dream last night had made me realize: I couldn't hold back on what I wanted, and let someone else decide my future for me.

I looked down at the white roses in my hand. Her favorite flower.

I looked down at the case I had in my hands. His favorite accessory.

I raised my hand to knock, but the door was opened for me.

I saw him coming, and opened the door for him.

"Mateo, come on in," she said.

"Hey, come on in. I was just going to go visit you," I said.

"Thanks for letting me stop by, Naomi."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Gabe?"

"I just wanted to give you these," I said, handing her the flowers.

"I just wanted to ask if you had a sword I could practice with since mine broke." Gabe said tentatively. "Actually, I got yours fixed for you," I said, handing Gabe the case.

"Thank you so much, Mateo," Naomi said, staring into my eyes.

"Thank you so much, Elena," Gabe said, staring into my eyes.

She took a step forward, and so did I. Her hand weaved through my hair, and my hand through hers, my hand on her neck, her hand on mine as we got closer, closer, and...

He took a step forward, and so did I. His hand weaved through my hair, and my hand through his, my hand on his neck, his hand on mine as we got closer, closer, and...

Our lips met. Our heads turned, our lips moved, our eyes shut tight. It wasn't how expected, and then a sudden warmth filled my mind, an image that I had never expected to see, an image that made my blood boil with the barely recognizable emotion of… jealousy?

Our lips met. Our heads turned, our lips moved, our eyes shut tight. It wasn't how expected, and then a sudden warmth filled my mind, an image that I had never expected to see, an image that made my blood boil with the barely recognizable emotion of… jealousy?

The image was of Elena, and Gabe, together, the two of them, doing what Naomi and I were now, and it was the hardest thing I had ever seen. And for some reason, I felt, no it couldn't be, as if… as if I were seeing into her mind, seeing true events, and she was doing the same.

The image was of Mateo, and Naomi, together, the two of them, doing what Gabe and I were now, and it was the hardest thing I had ever seen. And for some reason, I felt, no it couldn't be, as if… as if I were seeing into his mind, seeing true events, and he was doing the same.

I broke away from Naomi. "I have to go." I smiled apologetically, and I ran. Out of the room, out of the house, out of the docks, towards the palace, towards her. And I had the odd feeling that she was running away from the very place that I was trying to go.

I broke away from Gabe. "I have to go." I smiled apologetically, and I ran. Out of the room, out of the doors, out of the palace, towards the docks, towards him. And I had the odd feeling that he was running away from the very place that I was trying to go.

I called her name. And then I froze. I heard my name, in the direction I was running. "ELENA!" I called again. "mateo," I heard back. I ran faster, and harder through the rain, and then I saw her. I ran faster and so did she. We collided. And it was magic. Her hand in my wet hair, her hand on my lower back, my hand playing with her hair, and the belt of her dress. I allowed myself to melt into the kiss, and I wondered why I had always deluded myself into thinking I loved Naomi. This was what I needed. She was what I needed. And it was absolutely perfect.

I called his name. And then I froze. I heard my name, in the direction I was running. "MATEO!" I called again. "elena," I heard back. I ran faster, and harder through the rain, and then I saw him. I ran faster and so did he. We collided. And it was magic. His hand in my wet hair, his hand on my lower back, my hand playing with his hair, and the belt of his robe. I allowed myself to melt into the kiss, and I wondered why I had always deluded myself into thinking I loved Gabe. This was what I was what I needed. And it was absolutely perfect.


	5. Eleteo Adventure

t seemed like an ordinary day. It really did. Until Rafa De Alva decided that Mateo was being incredibly secretive and that she needed to read his diary, just to make sure that everything was OK.

It was boring. Potion, spells, magical theories. Nothing of remote interest to her. Rafa was about to give up, when she saw something that caught her eye. On July 15th, 534. That was the date when Mateo had started to act weird. The word love. Rafa went back to the page.

July 15th, 1534

I just realized I love her. I had always thought that we were just best friends, but we were playing hide and seek with the kids at a birthday party, and I chose to hide in a closet. She had already chosen that as her hiding spot though. I apologized, and offered to move, because it was a very small closet. BUt she said it was fine, and teasingly said, "It's not like this is the first time I've ever been in a closet with a boy before." and I felt a little upset, but I didn't know why. Then, she started leaning closer, and so did I, but at the last second turned her head. "Not all of them were winners," she smiled. I mean, I knew she was only joking, but for some reason, I was crestfallen. I kept wondering how to become a winner in her eyes. Then I asked myself why I had that train of thought in my head. My immediate thought was because I want her to kiss me. Of course, that confused the heck out of me, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was right. I loved The crown Princess of Avalor. But it's truly a waste of my time. It's not like she would ever love me back.

So that was it. That was why Mateo had been acting so odd lately. He was in love with Elena! I mean, she had known that, but he had figured it out. And she was willing to bet she had too. So, now all she had to do was show them both that the other loved them, because she was almost positive Elena thought that Mateo would never love her.

"Mateo, hey!" Elena called to him. She was wearing her gold and red shirt with the blue and gold leggings. "Where are we going?"

"My mom said she needed some yarn from Coriza. She asked us to sail and get it. It's weird that she just asked you and me… Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"My mom read my diary."

"You have a diary? And what's in it? Besides spells, potions, and magical theories."

"Just...Stuff. But still, are you kidding me?"

"Okay, sure. So, do you have a map?"

A few hours later, we had gotten the blue silk yarn in the marché animé in Paniemia city, Coriza, and they were sailing back to Avalor. The sun had been shining all day, and the weather had been beautiful. Then, there was a sudden BOOM! and a blinding flash of light. It was as if the lightning and thunder has been a cover for the storm that was approaching.

The sky was suddenly so dark it might well have been a starless night, the calm waters now a vengeful kraken, determined to destroy the boat, slamming the hull, nearly overturning the boat. The gusts were rough. The wind seemed determined to destroy the ship, blowing so hard would could barely stay standing. The thunder and lightning must have drizzled holes in the clouds, because now, rain was coming down in buckets. The rain and wind combined were enough pressure to pull Elena's long hair from its knot, and it tumbled down her back in long, loose waves that were quickly plastered to her back.

"Lower the sails!" Elena attempted to scream from the floor of the boat, and over the wind and water.

Mateo looked totally lost. Elena started to get up, but the deck tilted, and she fell. Mateo and Elena landed in a tangled heap as a ginormous wave of saltwater overtook them.

"We have to lower the sails!" Elena yelled into Mateo's ear.

She tried to get up, but Mateo held her back, shaking his head. "No use, Elena. We're going to die. So, I'm going to tell you something, something I've been hiding for a long time. Elena, I love you."

Elena was stunned. She had always had feelings for Mateo, but had always assumed that Mateo did not return those.

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I mean, you can totally be mean to me, and yell at me, and tell me that I don't deserve you, and it would all be true. I just… I mea-"

Elena smiled sweetly, and cut Mateo off by leaning in and pressing her lips to his. For a second, he was stunned, and then he put his hand in her wet hair, and his other hand on his lower back. Elena's hand was in his hair, and on his lower back. Their heads turned, lips moved and even in the freezing cold, a surge of warmth swirled around them, and the kiss was perfection.

Almost as if by magic, the storm ended as suddenly as it had began. Elena and Mateo moved apart slightly, still in close proximity, their faces mere inches apart.

"So, you don't hate me?" asked Mateo tentatively.

"I thought you were smarter than that," Elena said, leaning in closer. She was barely speaking now, her voice far below a whisper. "I love you, Mateo De Alva, and I've been a fool to deny it."

And once more, they found their heads pulling together like some sort of magnet, and once more, they were kissing, except for this time, it was so much better.


	6. Eleteo Happily Ever After

Mami, why did you and papi name me Chloe?"

She looked at Mateo with a smile as they looked at their oldest daughter. Chloe was only 8, but she still had surpassed Esteban's maturity. She was outspoken, impulsive, clever, and righteous, as well as a bookworm. She also had a special gift with scepters and tamboritas, and a strong distaste for purple things and amulets. A perfect combination of her two parents. She had asked this question many times, as it was common knowledge that the heir to Avalor's throne did not like her name.

"Chloe Gwendolyn De Alva Castillo Flores. Your first name means blossoming sprout. Your middle name means fair. It is the perfect name for a future queen." Elena said, with a small smile and a glance at her husband.

"What about me?" asked Julian. He was the middle child, 6 years old. He had a smiling face, and was one of the most adorable children Elena and Mateo had ever seen. "Why am I Julian?"

"Julian Amor De Alva Castillo Flores. Your first name means youthful. Youth is the most precious time in a person's life. We wanted you to appreciate childhood. Your middle name means love. Love is the most precious thing in the world, and we wanted you to know it." Mateo said kindly and softly to his son.

"Me. Ava." the three year old girl spoke up from the corner, where she was playing with her teddy bear, Sir-Teds-a-Lot.

"Ava Zoe De Alva Castillo Flores," her parents said in unison. "Ava means bird. Birds are beautiful, majestic creatures, and we wanted you to remember grinned wistfully at Mber that," her father said. "Zoe means life, and life is an amazing thing," her mother added, gazing fondly into Mateo's eyes.

"Why is life so great?" Chloe wondered.

Mateo and Elena looked at each other, communicating with their eyes. Should we tell her about Shuriki? Elena's seemed to say. She's just a child. Mateo's seemed to warn. She has to know. It's important to know Avalor's history if she's going to be queen. Elena insisted. In eight years. Mateo's eyes shot back. Elena sighed. Whatever you want, mi amor.

"47 years ago, Avalor was invaded," Elena began, with an apologetic look at her husband. Mateo just smiled and shook his head. Once Elena's mind was set on something, she never gave in. "An evil, power-hungry sorceress named Shuriki came into Avalor. She wanted the throne. With one spell, Vadhissima, from her wand, my mami and papi were gone. The royal wizard Alecazar, your papi's grandfather, had a spell that could protect Aunt Isa, and your grandabuelos from her. But, the spell would take time to cast, so I decided to face Shuriki alone, and she tried to strike me down. But I had a magical amulet that could protect me from harm. It did-by sucking me inside. Alecazar figured it out, and set out on a quest to free me. In the end, the amulet found its way to Princess Sofia of Enchancia, and she and your papi freed me forty-one years later. The entire kingdom banded together to destroy Shuriki, and we were successful. It was our happily ever after." She grinned wistfully at Mateo, and he grinned happily back as they took each other's hands, leaned in, and gently pressed their lips together. It was our happily ever after. Truer words had never been spoken.


	7. New Romance and Old Flames

"Guess what?" Isabelle squealed. "Senorita Marisol told me that I got straight 100%'s, and I'm going to be Avalor City Elementary's valedictorian!"

"Oh, Isabelle, I feel so bad for you!" Mateo said, his voice solemnly sympathetic, no hint of sarcasm in his words. "Being valedictorian is horrible. My speech at the eighth grade graduation was the worst moment of my life."

"Really?" Isabelle sounded extremely anxious now. "Should I be worried? Maybe I should tell Senorita Marisol that I can't be valedictorian!"

Naomi laughed. "Isabelle, are you having surgery between now and and graduation?"

Isabelle furrowed her brow. "I don't have a surgery planned," she replied slowly, looking at Naomi as if she had gone off the rails.

"Then you have no reason to worry, Isabelle. I guarantee what happened to Mateo will not happen to you," Naomi reassured her.

"Okay," breathed Isabelle. She looked curiously at Mateo. "What happened at eighth grade graduation? Why was it so horrible?"

Mateo practically spit out his milk. "Nothing major. Not important. Absolutely nothing worth remembering." As Mateo spoke, he became increasingly animated and panicked.

Naomi smirked. "Yeah, it definitely has nothing to do with Samantha Banneker," Naomi grinned evilly.

Mateo exhaled, furious. "You brat."

Isabelle's eyes widened. Then she shook her head. "Who's Samantha Banneker?"

Mateo was bright red, desperately trying to change the subject. "Do you all remember the Allegria? It was a fun ship."

"Yeah. You know what?" Naomi asked with an evil smirk. "It's sorta reminds me of Samantha Banneker's mansion."

Mateo glowered. "You will die tonight, Naomi Turner."

"Who's Samantha Banneker?" Elena and Isabelle asked in unison, loud and angry.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Mateo screamed as he stabbed the table with a fork and stormed off.

All the royal family recoiled.

They sat in silence, until Esteban exploded. "What is wrong with Mateo? He is the most immature person in the castle, my cousins and Miss Turner included! He is being completely ridiculous and thinks he can do whatever he wants!I have absolutely know idea what Elena sees in him! He…

Elena cut him off. "Sees in him? You mean like… What are you talking… We're just friends."

"Good for you." Esteban resumed his tirade. "He is the most irresponsible, illogical, impulsive wreck I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. He is…"

"A kid who really doesn't like to bring up what happened at the eighth grade graduation," Naomi cut in gently.

"Exactly, A kid!" Esteban shrieked.

"Esteban, Mateo is a lot of things, but melodramatic is not one of them. I have known Mateo for longer than anyone at this table, with the exception of Naomi, but I have definitely known Mateo longer and more personally than you. Whatever happened to Mateo at his middle school graduation was probably really bad," Elena gently chided her cousin.

"Elena's right about two things, wrong about one," Naomi cut in. "What she has right. Number one. Mateo is NOT melodramatic in any way, shape, or form. Number Two. What happened at eighth grade graduation was bad. Do you ever watch the TV show American Housewife?"

Elena nodded. "Some."

"Have you seen the uprising?"

Elena nodded again.

"Do you know what happened to Oliver during ballet class?"

"Yes, wh…" Elena's eyes widened as the sudden realization hit her. She put her hand over her mouth. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"What?" Isabel begged, looking from Naomi to Elena to her grandparents and cousins who still looked confused.

"Nothing," Elena and Naomi both said quickly.

"We never watched that show," Louisa gestured to herself, Francisco, Esteban, and Isabelle. "So what happened to Ollington-"

"Oliver," Naomi and Elena corrected at the same time.

"Right-Oliver, anyway, what happened to him?"

Elena and Naomi exchanged a glance. Naomi seemed to be asking the princess a question with her eyes. Elena shook her head, almost unnoticaeably, but Naomi seemed to understand exactly what the princess wanted.

"So, what are we doing later today? Anyone have anything interesting?" Naomi asked, her heart in the question.

"Oh, no. Don't change the subject," Louisa insisted. "What happened at eighth grade graduation?" She was practically wailing now, begging for information.

"It's not our secret to tell," Elena said patiently. "Come on, Naomi, let's go."

"Let's go!" Naomi shouted over her shoulder to her friends, who were apparently far too slow.

Panting, Mateo, Elena, and Gabe chased Naomi to the ship. They were going sailing, and hopefully this time they would not end up on a remote ship in the middle of the ocean. Some 10 minutes later they were just about to cast off when…

"Wait!"

They all turned around. A girl ran up to them, long jet black hair streaming out behind her. She looked to be about their age, and was stunningly beautiful. She was wearing dark blue eyeshadow and matching lipstick. She was dressed identically to Gabe.

"Oh, guys, this is the new guard," Gabe gestured to the girl. "Allow me to introduce…"

Mateo and Naomi spoke in unison. "Samantha Banneker.

For a few seconds, Samantha's brow was furrowed, and then the lightbulb was turned on. "Naomi?" Then she turned toto her left? "Mateo! It's so good to see you again. I can't believe how long ago freshman year was." As she spoke, a nostalgic smile spread across her face. "How are things going with your new girlfriend?" She asked Mateo.

"New girlfriend? You mean like he had an old girlfriend?" Elena pondered, tilting her head curiously.

"Yeah." Naomi cut in. "He and Samantha dated for a year before she moved to Paararhiso."

Elena opened her mouth to speak, but Mateo cut her off. "What do you mean, new girlfriend?"

"Um, Elena," Samantha shot back.

Elena lost her mind. "WHY? WHY, WHY, WHY? Why does everyone think that Mateo and I are together? Esteban and Isabelle and my grandparents and now, Samantha! We. Are. Just. FRIENDS!"

Everyone took a step back. "Okay, then. Elena, why don't we all just take a deep breath and finally share the story of what happened to Mateo during his valedictorian speech," Naomi suggested hopefully.

"Not a chance in heck," Mateo replied.

"Come on, Mateo, it's not… Yeah, I can't even sell that, it was pretty bad," Elena muttered.

"You told her? Mateo asked, totally furious. "The worst possible person to tell, since the same thing happened after she was fr- I mean you shouldn't have told her."

Naomi grinned deviously as her voice took on a sing-songy tone. "Come on, say it. You guys are in…"

"Have any of you guys met Doña Paloma? You know, the annoying magister of trade, as she couldn't handle not reminding me every ten seconds?" Samantha cut in, noticing the blush rising on her ex boyfriend's face and the crown princess'. Also, she still liked Mateo and didn't want to picture him with someone else.

"She called herself annoying?" Gabe asked with an eyebrow.

"No, she said she was legendary, but I feel like annoying fits better. She and the chancellor are such a cute couple," Samantha replied.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, eyebrows raised.

"What, you guys didn't know that they were dating? I saw them together behind her ""world-famous emporium""." Samantha said cautiously.

They all put their hands over their mouths, and their eyes drastically widened.

"So, you didn't know that?" Samantha asked slowly.

"NO!" they all shouted in unison.

"Are you mad at me or him, and why?" asked Samantha.

"You, for not telling us, and him for the same reason!" Elena yelled.

"Okay, let's calm down," Mateo said, gently putting a hand on Elena's shoulder.

Samantha narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Are you sure you're not secretly together? Before you say no, let Mateo finish the sentence he was trying to say earlier," Samantha added.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Mateo asked, blushing and avoiding Samantha's gaze. Samantha was NOT trying to get Mateo and Elena together, as much as it would seem that way. She was trying to make Elena hate him, which might cause a heartbroken Mateo to come back to her. She could see that they were totally, heartbreakingly in love with one another. She didn't want that. She still really loved Mateo.

"Naomi! Samantha!" Isabelle called. "Do you want to help with something fun?"

"Like what?" Samantha asked slowly at the same time that Naomi said "I'm in."

"Okay, we're going to ask Mateo to teach Elena the sambarosa, and we're going to set them up under the mistletoe."

"YES!" Naomi yelled. " I can do that!"

Samantha frowned, and then smiled. "I'm in." She had a plan.

Samantha crept into the kitchen, a vial in her hand. She grabbed the goblet, and poured the poison into it. This time tomorrow, Elena would be dead.

"Good morning, familia!" Elena called.

"Yes, yes, yes, drink the water!" Samantha practically yelled.

"Why? And why does it look pink?" She shrugged and started to lift the goblet to her lips.

"ELENA! Don't! It's been poisoned!" Mateo yelled as he looked at the cup. "It's got essence of gradual poison in it."

"Arrest her!" Gabe yelled, and Samantha was grabbed and dragged away.

"STOP!" Elena called. "Did you?" she asked Samantha. The girl, ashamed, nodded. "But, why?"

"So that Mateo and I could be together again. You are obviously in love, and you are my greatest threat. I read his diary, and talks about you all the time. He even said straight out he loves you. I have the entry right here!" She started to read out loud.

July 15th, 1534

I just realized I love her. I had always thought that we were just best friends, but we were playing hide and seek with the kids at a birthday party, and I chose to hide in a closet. She had already chosen that as her hiding spot though. I apologized, and offered to move, because it was a very small closet. BUt she said it was fine, and teasingly said, "It's not like this is the first time I've ever been in a closet with a boy before." and I felt a little upset, but I didn't know why. Then, she started leaning closer, and so did I, but at the last second turned her head. "Not all of them were winners," she smiled. I mean, I knew she was only joking, but for some reason, I was crestfallen. I kept wondering how to become a winner in her eyes. Then I asked myself why I had that train of thought in my head. My immediate thought was because I want her to kiss me. Of course, that confused the heck out of me, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was right. I loved The crown Princess of Avalor. But it's truly a waste of my time. It's not like she would ever love me back

Samantha looked up, breathing hard, tears flowing down her face. "He never loved me that much, and you deserve it, Elena. You are the perfect couple, and I'm sorry. Now take me away."

The guards dragged her away as Elena stood there, shocked. "Mateo? Is that true?"

Mateo sighed. "Yes. I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I am an idiot. You have every right…"

Elena cut him off with a kiss. She leaned in, pressed her lips to his, and closed her eyes. He was shocked for a second, and then he kissed her back, his hand in her hair, her hand in his, their arms around each other, the warmth from the kiss the most amazing thing ever.

Ten Years Later

"Mami?" Chloe, the eight-year old heir to the throne asked. "Why did Ms. Banneker in the dungeons say that Papi loved her?"

"Well, it started a long time ago, 13 years to be exact. Mateo was valedictorian at graduation, and the sight of a dressed-up Samantha gave your father an erection."

"So he did love her?" a disgusted Chloe asked.

"Yes," Elena admitted. Then she leaned into her daughter's ear and whispered conspiritally, "But he loved me more."


	8. Drunk Eleteo

What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I such an idiot? The memories of last night were a jumbled blur, thanks to large amounts of red wine. Elena had had a lot of the drink too, and we had slipped out of the ballroom together. That's the last I remember. Wait...

"Come with me, mi amor," she had breathed in my ear. Taking my hand, she had slipped out of the ballroom, with me in tow. Together, we had crept to her bedroom, where she had leaned in and pressed her lips against mine, closing the door behind us and locking it one-handedly as she kissed new harder, and I kissed her back just as enthusiastically. Her hand was tangling my already messy curls, and my hand tangled her long, loose curtain of waves beyond simple repair with a hairbrush. Her put her hand on my upper back, and ran it slowly downward. Her hand fell on my rear end, and I worked my way down her right side to the curve of her hip. She desperately moved her hands to my jacket unbuttoning it and sliding it off my shoulders. She removed my shirt and necktie before I had known how to respond. As she undid my belt, I unwound the ribbons holding her dress closed and dropped it to the floor as she dropped my panrts and gave me just enough time to kick them off before colliding with me again, her in her lingerie, me in my boxer. We edged off each others shoes and kisses harder. I put my fingers on the clasp of her bra, and nearly let it fall when we were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Princess Elena? It is time for your speech." Armando's voice cut through the door. We broke apart and redressed quickly, the alchohal suddenly not all too prominent. We looked each other in the eyes, making a silent pact:we shall never speak of this again. However, her eyes had a hint of mischief and her mouth a shadow of a smile, just like I was sure I did. She twisted her hair back into a knot as I combed my own with my fingers and we hurried out of her bedroom.

Last night was humiliating, and made !e want to bury my head in my pillow just thinking about it. What would have happened if Armando hadn't have knocked on the door? But last nightr also made me smile and wonder if I had an interest in Elena that I hadn't thought to explore before. And though I did not know it yet, Elena was wondering the same thing.


	9. Eleteo Reversed

lena POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I groaned and rolled over, turning off my alarm clock. My name is Elena Castillo Flores, and I am the royal wizard of Avalor. Let me explain how I went from an ordinary girl in an overcrowded house under a tyrant's rule to royal wizard of Avalor.

Forty one years ago, the royal family was in power. They were nice enough people, the widowed Queen Rafa, her 15 year old daughter Marlena, and her oldest son, aged 16, Mateo De Alva. But then, Shuriki, an evil, power hungry sorceress from the Northern Isles invaded our kingdom. She killed the royal family's personal guards, and attempted to kill the family too. But my grandfather Fransisco, the then-royal wizard of Avalor, had a spell that could put the Queen and Princess in a magical painting to preserve their age. But the spell would takes time. So Mateo decided to face Shuriki on his own. He was brutally attacked, and until recently, no one knew what had happened to him. He had been trapped in a locket, the one with his father's picture in it. His father, who had been very loyal and loving, had sucked him inside the locket to protect him. He had been age preserved for 41 years also. I had been the one who freed him. My grandfather had found the locket. Too afraid of Shuriki, who had opposed music and magic excluding her own, he had hidden away the locket in his secret underground workshop. One day, I had accidentally kicked an olaball into the hole in the wall, and noticed the stairs behind a door a little way in. Climbing them, I had discovered my grandfather's workshop. Until recently, I had thought my family had no idea I practiced magic secretly. I lives with my parents, younger sister Isabelle, maternal grandparents, and orphaned cousin Esteban. They had all figured it out, but decided to let me do it. When I discovered the locket, I thought nothing of it. Until one night I had a vision of what had happened and how I needed the locket and Shuriki's wand melded together with a spell only a descendant of a witness could cast. With difficulty, I managed the tasks, freed the rest of the family, and helped lead the march that gave Avalor back it's freedom. And in return, crown prince Mateo appointed me royal wizard of Avalor. Any who, enough about back story. Let's get to now.

Last night was amazing. And hopefully, tonight will be better. Here is more back story for you!

I was walking in the palace gardens after dark, like I always do. I finds it relaxing and beautiful. But, I ran into Mateo. He asks me to walk with him. We talked for the longest time, and then, he pushed me on the swing. We sat together on the bench in the garden, talking about differences between us, and also similarities. At one point our hands accidentally touched for the briefest moment. We looked at each other to apologize, but we got lost in each other's eyes instead. We were leaning closer, and closer, and then we kissed. I hands never thought about Prince Mateo like that before, but now it was all I could imagine. Blushing, he asked me out to dinner the next night. I skipped about as I put on my wizard's robe, grinning manically. Today would be a great day, I could feel it.

Mateo POV

I stood in the palace gardens, on the edge of the cobblestone road, by the white rose bushes, a bouquet off them in my hands. They were her favorite flower. When I saw her, I literally could not breathe. She was always pretty, but tonight even Aphrodite would have been jealous. Her hair fell down her back in long, loose waves, and she wore a light blue dress with red and gold flecks in the fabric. Her golden heels perfectly accented the dress and earrings she wore. I bowed at her approach. "Please, Mateo! You're the prince! Why should you bow to me?" I smiled at her. She was different, and I liked that. "Shall we?" I offered her my arm. She took it without hesitation, and off we went.

A half an hour later, we were sitting in an italian restaraunt. I looked at her, that perfect smile of hers, as she looked into my eyes, and I tell you, it stole my breath away. We talked for hours, about how annoying Dona Paloma was, about how annoying little sisters could be, fun memories with my families, about our favorite songs, about our greatest strengths and weaknesses. She talked about being a wizard, and I talked about being crown prince. We both talked about how neither of us felt ready for our jobs, but how we encouraged the other. As we walked out, we went to the pond behind the restaraunt. Holding hands, we went around the pond, still talking about the most random things, things we didn't even know how they came up in conversation. As we went back to the palace, as I said goodnight, she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back, just as hard, and it was perfect.


	10. I believe in you Eleteo

A/N- This story is what I think happened the day after Rise of the Sorceress.

I hummed quietly as I walked through the halls of the palace, my notebook pulled close to my chest. The sun was just rising, and I had a lot of potions to brew if we were going to defeat the CFV. (Core four villains. Shuriki, Fiero, and the Delgados.) I could sense the subtle change in the sky that said the sun was up just enough for the palace staff to begin their day, and that meant trhew early morning peace and tranquility was gone. All I could do now was go back to my workshop to prepare the necessary potions to save Avalor. As I slipped through the painting, I nearly tripped over the baseboard under the painting, as my head was still buried in my theoretical notebook. Which is probably why she scared the heck out of me.

"Morning, Mateo!" She rang out brightly, making me cry out in shock and drop the notebook. "Elena! What are you doing in my workshop? At five in the morning? You're usually still asleep at noon on the weekends." She grinned weakly, but I could see the haunted look in her liquid chocolate eyes, and the dark circles surrounding them. She was still striking, no matter how ragged her appearance. "I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her. I saw my parents take their last breaths. I saw Rita call me clueless. And she's right. I am going to make an awful queen if Avalor's most dangerous criminal is right under my nose, and I can't even figure that out with people telling me she's up to no good! It's all my fault."

The whole time she spoke,she had been fighting back tears. After she finished, she couldn't handle it anymore, and started to sob. Burying her head in my shoulder, she wrapped her arms around me, as if begging for a hug. And even though my heart twisted with sympathy for her, I could barely breathe. I had never been this physically close to anyone besides my mother, especially not another girl my age. Slowly, carefully, for fear of ruining the moment, I put my arms around her and whispered in here ear, half talking, half singing; "The first time that I met you I could see. You were meant to be. A herol to us all. Taking on the forces of the dark. With your magic spark. Ands always standing tall. You're starting down a path. To find you're destiny. So now is not the time to hide. You have to raise your wand. And do your best for me. Because I need you by my side."

I felt her smile into my shoulder, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Sound familiar?" She pulled her head away from my shoulder. The sleeve of my robe was soaked, but I was saddened by her pulling away, until she grinned at me, that perfect crooked smile of hers, and shook her head in disbelief. "I cannot believe you remembered that." It was my turn to look at her, stunned. "Of course I remember that! It's the whole reason I became royal wizard in the first place!"

Elena smiled sweetly at me. "My opinion means that much to you?" Her tone was incredulous, her eyebrows raised skeptically. "Not just your opinion." I breathed in her ear as I slowly began to lean closer to her, and she leaned in closer to me. At this point, I was so quiet I wasn't sure the sound was actually escaping my lips. "You do." Closer and closer. At the last second though, she cut it off, pulling her head back.

"But... What if no one believes in me? I'm not even sure I believe in myself at this point! How am I supposed to make other people trust me?" She was gfettingf hysterical again, fighting back tears. Elena was a strong person, but she had been through a lot. She deserved to have a breakdown every once in a while. Honestly, it made her healthier. But that didn't make it any less heartbreaking to watch. "Elena, look at me." I said firmly, taking her hands in mine and making eye contact. "I don't know what anyone else thinks about you and your ability to rule. Honestly, I don't care. But what I do know, and care about wholeheartedly, is this. I believe in you, Elena . I always have, and I always will."

Elena smiled, strong, genuine, confident, and radiant. She looked like the Elena we all knew and loved. "Thank you, Mateo. You always know just what I need. She wraps her arms around me, smiled, and departed with a wave. I stood there, waving after her, grinning like an idiot in her wake. I usually didn't like when people had a powerful hold on me, but Elena was once again different. Interactions with her always left me wanting more. And that was a very good thing.


	11. Esteoma Surprise

Esteban POV

The feast of friendship was coming up, and I was meeting with Dona Paloma at her emporium at 10 pm. I was not too eager to be doing it with her. Once upon a time, I had been head over heels for her, but now we were not even friends. Plus, it's not like she even had a remote interest in me. I knocked on the door of her shop. It was locked, considering it had been closed for an hour. Dona opened the door for me, wearing the same dress as always, but with one difference; her hat was off and her hair down her back in loose, light brown, silky waves to her waist. Once again, I found myself wondering what of would be like to run my hand through that hair. I took her hand and bent down to kiss it. "Yes, yes, let's go already. The feast is tomorrow night. We have to come up with party favors, table decor, and-" "Dona," I cut in. "May I ask you something?" I continued after she furrowed he brow and gave a quick head nod, determined not to let her insert a cheeky remark. "Naomi thinks I need a girlfriend. She says if by tomorrow I cannot supply her a girl I have romantically kissed and will tell her that we kissed, she is going to set me up."

Dona Paloma POV

"So, what do you want... No. Just no. Not happen-" I never finished that sentence. I was cut off when Esteban leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, his eyes closed, his hand in my hair, his other hand in my neck. Somehow, I decided not to resist. I leaned in and kissed home back, my hand in his hair, my other hand on his lower back as I closed my eyes and pulled him impossibly closer, a strange sense of warmth resounding as I realized I may actually be enjoying this!

Dona Paloma POV

I was nervous as hell. Esteban and I had a meeting this morning, and he had left right after the kiss. I still don't know what I was thinking. Worse, I didn't know what he was thinking. He could have hated the kiss, and never want to talk to me again. Or even better, he could have liked it, and want to do it again. I still don't know what I was thinking! The magister of trade and the chancellor?! This could never work out! I had been just fine hating him, and now I was allowing myself to fall in love! After my parents and older sister Addison had been killed in the flood, I had promised never to attatch to anyone again! But, maybe, just maybe, lying to everyone and breaking the rules and caring about someone might be worth it? I was just starting to realize, maybe I didn't hate him. Maybe I didn't even want him to be my friend. Maybe I wanted him to be... My lover.

Esteban POV

Does Dona like me? Did she like the kiss? Or was she just trying to mess with my mind? Did she want revenge for a crime I didn't know I had committed? Would she even bring the kiss up? Would I never know her thoughts? That would honestly be worse than her shooting me down. Then In would at least know where she stood. If she didn't bring it up today, I would. I really loved her. I did, really. I knew it would most likely not work, due to our titles, but I was still willing to try. At least Miss Turner was happy.

I walked into her store, with the spare key I had swiped on my way out last night. Locking the door behind me, I sat at the table where Dona had papers galore spread out, and she was surrounded by boxes of decorations and things. "How did you get in here? Did you take the spare keys last night?" She stalked over to me and jerked the keys out of my hand. "Why ask a question of you already know the answer?" I clapped back. She rolled her eyes. "Now, Dona-"

"Call me Sia." She cut in. She must have noticed the shock on my face, because she hurriedly went on to explain. "Only in private, alright? My real name is Hortensia. I let people I care about call me Sia. I don't know how you felt about what happened last night, but I really enjoyed it. So please. When it's just the two of us, call me Sia."

Dona Paloma POV

What the hell had I just done? He had hated it! I was going to get made fun of now, and then he was going to tell everyone, and I was going to lose everything, again, this time for real. Elena truly jinxed the Feast of Friendship. I thought. Whatever I expected Esteban to do next, kiss me again was not it. But, that was what he dids. Just the sane way as before. My hair was still down, to remind me of the kiss, and it worked out perfectly. I kissed him back just like before. Only this time, it was sweeter, because I knew it was real.

Six Months Later

Esteban POV

I glanced at the clock. Five minutes past midnight. I could go now. I pulled a black cloak around me and slid through the hallways of the palace and hurried through the city streets. I had to get to the store. I pulled the set of spare keys from my pocket and let myself in the back door. Since the feast of friendship, six months ago, Sia and I had been sneaking out to meet each other for dates in the middle of the night. Sometimes we went out, and others, we stayed in. It was 10 minutes to one. I had made good time. I pulled off my cloak and headed upstairs, to her room. I knocked on the door. It swung open almost immediately. "Steve! Great to see you!" Sia called eagerly, pecking me gently on the lips. She decided I needed a pet name too, so she decided on Steve, short for Stephan, the English translation for Esteban. She was wearing a lacy, light blue nightgown. Sia and I were smart people, but their had been one thing we did not think through. A little less than a month ago, Sia and I had... Lost control. "How are you, Sia? And how are you sweetheart?" I asked bending down to kiss her stomach. Yes, we were going to be parents. And we were still not engaged. Logistically, a live-totgether marriage was not possible for us, but we could still both care for the baby at bight, and share care in the day. We had decided not to get married, but we were still madly in love. We had told no one yet. It would come out eventually, and we were going to ensure that. We were going to announce it when we figured out the gender.

Sia POV

"The baby is fine, I am exhausted. I hate food I love, I can't decide on anything, and my stomach and head always hurt. How do women have more than one child?" Steve laughed and shrugged. Kissing me passionately, he breathed in my ear "I don't know, but I couldn't handle more than one either." I kissed him back, desperately, longingly. It was moments like these that made the horror of pregnancy all too worth it.

13 year later

"Hello, sweetheart! How was school today?" My father, Chancellor Esteban asked me when I walked into my mother's emporium after an exhausting day of sixth grade. "Not great. I got another D in writing, and a C- in reading. I got sent to the office today for bouncing up and down and distracting the others in class. I still have no friends." If most parents heard that summary, the child would be dead. But I have ADHD and dyslexia, so my parents feel sympathy instead of anger. They know I really do try. My mom is dyslexic, and my dad has ADHD, so I got the worst of both worlds. "Meg, honey, come here." My mom takes my hands. "It will get easier." And my parents wraip their arms around me and life is good again.

A/N- feel free to PM me with requests! Please only send me Eleteo, Esteoma, and other ships NOT involving Elena or Mateo.


	12. Esteoma Dia De Los Muertos

It was late at night, close to midnight. The feast of friendship was in three days, and Esteban and Dona Paloma were finishing the planning meeting. "Wow, I've never planned anything this intense before. This is very hard, and a lot of work." Esteban whined, looking at Dona Paloma, who smirked. "Oh, Chancellor, you don't know the meaning of hard work. When did you work 21 hours a day at a shoe factory, 7 days a week?" Dona Paloma challenged.

"When have you?" Esteban shot back, figuring he had her trapped. The cocky smile slid from her face. Her voice got hushed, and she became grim and somber. "Five years. Fromjust before my thirteenth birthday to right after my eighteenth. I only made five cents a week. I finally got enough money to send home to my family in Paararhiso so they could rebuild our cattle ranch. But I took too long. So I bought my emporium, applied to Shuriki for magister of trade, and that's what I've been doing for the last ten years."

"I'm sorry, I... wait, you're only twenty eight? And you have a cattle ranch?"

She smiled weakly at the Chancellor. "Yes, I try to make myself look older so I look more professional. Clearly it worked. And I had a cattle ranch. It was my father's childhood home. He took over it when his parents died in a carriage accident. That was when my mom was pregnant with Ashley."

Esteban cocked his head. "Ashley?"

"My older sister. She was two years older than Emma, and then there was my brother Matthew. He was a year younger than Emma, and Chris was four years younger than him, and Sarah was three years behind Chris. I was eight years behind Sarah. My mom, Clara named all my siblings. My father, Diego, got to name me. He named me after his mom." Her voice cracked and tears sparkled in her eyes. "No matter how old they got, they all stayed on the ranch. Ashley was 31 when I left."

Esteban looked at me curiously. "So, your thirty one year old sister still stayed on the farm, but you left at thirteen?"

Dona Paloma nodded. "There was a flood. We lost everything. All the cattle, all our crops, all the structures on our property, gone. Ashley, Emma, and Chris were killed, and Matthew died in the hospital two days later for head injury. Our parents got awful cases of pneumonia. Sarah stayed to care for them while I went to make money. I was too slow. I wasn't a fast enough worker, and I didn't work hard enough. My parents died after a few months, and Sartah got sick and died soon too. It was just me." Tears rolled down her face, and she wiped at them angrily.

Esteban wrapped his arms around her, and Dona Paloma hurt too much to pull away. Dia de los muertos is coming soon," he said soothingly.

Dona Paloma shook her head into his chest. She pulled back to talk to him. " I can't. We lost everything. I don't have anything to make them an altar with."

"Don't say that," chided Esteban. "What did they like?"

A few weeks later, Dia De Los Muertos had arrived, and Esteban had slipped away from his family to collect Dona Paloma, who was managing an account book behind the counter. "Come with me." He said, simply, curtly. Curious, Dona Paloma followed him to a beautiful cliff overlooking the sea. The sun was just beginning to set. A wagon was filled with things. Things that represented Dona Paloma's family in some way or other. Red ribbon for Ashley, sunflowers for Emma, a model airplane for Matthew, a biology textbook for Chris, a stethoscope for Sarah, a paintbrush for her mother, and a carving knife for her father were just a few things mong the large number in the wagon. Crying, Dona Paloma whirled around, flung her arms around Esteban, and kissed him on the mouth. Esteban was only shocked for a second before kissing her back enthusiastically, the ocean breeze whirling around them, blowing Dona's hair loose, her hat off her head and her skirt against his legs, and the sun's last glow of day blessongf the kiss with a halo of light.


End file.
